


To Trust a Pagan

by Silvaxus



Series: A sacrifice to a pagan [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Trust was never an easy thing for a Winchester, but to trust an archangel who is a pagan as well?





	To Trust a Pagan

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys,
> 
> it's me again. Sorry for the delay but this one shot was bitchy and didn't want to do what i had in mind. My friend CrowNoYami (Check out her works!!!!) gave me an idea 2 weeks ago and i hope i could work it out. 
> 
> The last one shot was so full of grammar and spelling mistakes that i have to apologize for it...english is still not my nativ language but i keep trying and i read the current chapter twice to find as many mistakes as possible to erase them. 
> 
> i hope you like the 3rd part of my pagan line.

With the apocalypse at the horizon it was kind of refreshing to do something simple like a salt and burn. Kind of their normal family business stuff – frightening. 

Still on the way to the job Sam enjoyed the silence in the car. Just the rumbling of the Impalas engine and the passing wind. After so many years with the car and living in it these sounds were still soothing to Sam. Closing his eyes he rested his head against the window, listening to the soft humming of Dean. He felt relaxed, at ease with himself. Not a feeling he was used to. Since his last encounter with Gabriel six weeks passed by. Sam was still feeling guilty how he had treated the archangel. Sam knew himself good enough to know that he liked it rough in bed, hard. The more sex was like fighting the better he liked it. Still part of a caveman, sue him, it was his kind of kink. But their last time was...more than a fight. Sam remembered the bliss, the feeling of the archangel under him. Sam tried to not think about the taste of Gabriel’s blood in his mouth. He didn't drink anything, he merely licked the blood off his teeth but the taste was still there. Not metallic copper like his own blood or dark and heavy like the demon blood. The taste was like the air after the rain on a hot day, freshly mowed grass and the forest at night with a sweetness to it that reminded Sam of honey. He had to be careful the next time he was with Gabriel, and he was very sure that there will be a next time. Something in him was caving the taste of the archangels’ blood. Not in the same way as the demon blood but he was too close to his addiction. He couldn't risk another walk this particular line because Sam knew one thing for sure. He wouldn't let this craving destroy this...thing with Gabriel, he wanted to… 

The buzz of his mobile ripped Sam out of his thoughts. Digging it out of the front pocket of his jeans he checked the message he received. There was a new text in his inbox from a contact named “Candy Bar”. Sam checked his brother, eyes still on the road, thank god for small favors, before he opened the message. 

CB: hey sam-a-lama ;-) sorry not coming along the last weeks   
SW: gabriel???   
CB: Bingo kiddo!!! 

Sam rolled with his eyes, hopefully Dean haven't seen it. 

SW: what did u do the last weeks?   
CB: this and that but mostly I try to avoid the featherheads around you and Dean-O   
SW: u mean Castiel?   
CB: yeah, little bro is far smarter than the rest of our siblings. I'm sure he could sniff me out   
SW: and that would be so bad for u?   
CB: Sam, I left heaven behind for a reason. We're in the middle of the apocalypse. The moment the host becomes aware I'm alive they want me to join a side and I can't to that…   
SW: sorry I asked, I didn't mean to upset you but I can understand it   
CB: no need to be sorry ;-) it is the way it is 

Sam paused, no idea how to reply to that. He said the truth, he understood the reasons why Gabriel made the choice to stay out of everything. Should Sam ever be in a position where he had to fight Dean...he would retreat as well. 

CB: don't think so hard Sam, it will just mess up your pretty hair 

Sam nearly dropped his phone. The last message had no smiley at the end but he saw the tricksters face in front of him, smug grin and dancing eyebrows. 

SW: WTF Gabriel?   
CB: kiddo...archangel remember? If you think really hard of me I'm able to hear u and since I'm really tuned in on the Winchester radio it's easy for me to pick up on your thoughts, think of it as some kind of prayer. 

To say Sam felt embarrassed would be an understatement. He could feel the blush creep across his face to his ears. 

CB: don't feel embarrassed ;-) I really liked your thoughts of us in the shower, but your timing was not the best. I nearly messed up my trick! 

Staring at his mobile Sam couldn't believe it. Gabriel liked what he had done? Sam had been so riled up one day that he needed something to relax him. So, what does a dude when he's stressed and alone? Correct, jerking off in the shower thinking about a certain archangel sucking him off.   
CB: You're doing it again naughty boy. Thinking about us in the shower, me on my knees in front of you, my lips around your cock (did I ever mentioned that I don't have a gag reflex? Benefit of not needing to breath.) my hands playing with your balls while you fuck my throat. That's what you want to do Sam? Having an archangel on his knees for you? 

Hastily Sam shoved his mobile into the pocket of his jacket. He was so not picturing in his head what Gabriel was suggesting. Nope, not gonna happen. England, he would think about England...Rain, strange talking people, even stranger food… 

“What’s wrong Sammy? Did your boyfriend send you a dickpic and beat you?” A grinning Dean asked. “England, think about England and not murdering your own brother.” Like a mantra Sam repeated that in his head. Next to him Dean chuckled because of the lack of a response from his brother. 

Payback is going to be a bitch. 

_______________________________ 

Two days later…. 

What should be a simple salt and burn evolved into a serious hunt, they had to dig out seven graves and still couldn't make out what was keeping the ghost in this realm. They pulled Castiel in who figured out, that the ghost was bound by a promise. Tied to that the ghost of a young woman wasn't able to leave this realm and was murdering people who couldn't or wouldn't keep their promises. They talked to the sister of the dead woman and convinced her to release her sibling from her promise to be always there for her. The ghost left with the first sunlight and according to Castiel the soul went to heaven. 

They stayed for a bit in town. Had lunch at the local dinner, awkward thanks to Castiel. “Dean, you know I don't need nutrition. Why should I order something if I'm not requiring it?” “It's a dinner Cas, you sit in it and order something. That's the rule. Order at least a coffee if you don't want to eat something.” So it went on. Cas ordered a coffee (gone cold) while he watched the brothers eat (awkward) until they told him to go for a walk until they were done. 

They finished their lunch without the observant stares from an angel and went looking for him after paying and Dean was done flirting with the waitress. The brothers spotted the angel standing in front of a shop window, staring at the inside with his typical head tilt. The moment they reached him they saw what he was staring it. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was standing in front of a sex shop and staring at the toys on display, looking rather confused. Sam bit his tongue or he would start to laugh and he wouldn't stop very soon. “Cas, dude, it's really creeping finding you staring at a sex shop window wearing a trench coat.” Sam considered himself a saint for not making a sound. Dean sounded really uncomfortable. Revenge is a dish served cold. 

“Dean, Cas is a primordial being and has seen more sex than you can ever watch on my laptop.” Saint definitely, or Sam wouldn't be able to say that without breaking a grin. “I don't understand the issue of me wearing a coat and standing in front of this shop Dean.” Cas sounded so confused it was adorable. “Why is humanity so fixated on their sexuality? It's meant to preserve your species but I don't understand what these things are used for.” More confusion, a stronger head tilt, Deans face getting red. “Well yes Cas. That's one part of sex, it's the main purpose but humans don't always have sex to have kids, they have sex because it's fun. Right Dean?” Looking at Dean he saw that his brothers face had the color of a ripe tomato. This was too good to let it go. “And you need to know that humans can be very creative on the sex topic. There are different kind of preferences. Some people like it rough, others not. Some like it more to have sex with someone of their own gender. It's a big topic for humanity Cas.” Cas made his thinking face as Sam called it. Dean was completely silent. “I see...”, the gravelly voice of Cas didn't sound as if understood a word Sam told him. “It is true that sex was always a big subject for humanity but I never could understand why your species condemns the matter of homosexuality. My father told humanity to love and love has no form or gender. It's absolute but this store still confuses me. I don't know what most of these things are used for.” If someone told Sam right now that the apocalypse is off the table, he couldn't be happier. Dean haven't said a word the whole time the three of them were staring at the display of sex toys. Time for the great final in his payback. “You know what Cas? Why don't you and Dean take a closer look at the shop? Dean is kind of an... expert in the matter of sex and can explain you everything you want to now.” 

Dean looked at his brother with an expression of embarrassment and mortification and the red color of his face made his freckles stand out. Sam loved it and smiled at him over the head of a very confused angel of the lord. “Yes, that sounds reasonable.” The angel didn't even look at Dean as he entered the shop. Dean stared at his brother with murder in his green eyes. “I'll get you back for this, bitch.” Sam, still smiling didn't reply and watched his brother follow the angel in the sex shop. 

Sam went back to their motel room, the Impala parked save in the motels’ parking lot. The moment he opened the door, stepped into the room and saw Gabriel chilling on his bed Sam lost it. He managed to close the door before he collapsed against it. Shaking with laughter he could barely keep himself upright. Tears were running down his face but he kept laughing. Sam couldn't remember the last time he laughed this hard, his belly was hurting and he didn't care. It felt too good to stop. The hunter was aware that Gabriel was standing in front of him with a confused expression and a light head tilt, like Cas earlier with the sex shop. That made Sam laugh even harder. Using the door, he let himself slide to the floor. He didn't want to stop laughing, it felt too good to get back at Dean but Gabriel really looked concerned now and hunkered down to watch at Sam. “You okay kiddo? That's not really like you right now.” The hunter wanted to answer but he couldn't, he was laughing too hard for that and every time he tried to speak the laughter started anew. So he grabbed the archangels hand and held the it at his temple. Grazing his skin with the fingertips. “You want me to read your mind Sam?” Nodding and still laughing Sam nuzzled the hand at his face while watching the archangel. Sam was repeating what happened earlier and the moment he was finished with showing Gabriel the whole scene the archangel collapsed in Sam’s lap, shaking with laughter. 

Together they sat on the floor, archangel and hunter, united in their laughter over their brothers. After some time and many attempts to calm down they managed to get a grip on their laughter with flushed faces and tears in their eyes. Only than Sam became aware of their position. He was still sitting on the floor, Gabriel in his lap who had his head on Sam’s shoulder, arms snaked around the hunters’ torso. His own hands were resting on the archangels’ legs. Sam felt warm and relaxed. The smell of rain and thunder was soothing, the archangel was arm and smelled good. They didn't move for some time. Simply sitting there and enjoying the others warm presence, the rise and fall of a breath, the slow beating of their hearts. “Kiddo that was an awesome stunt you pulled on our brothers. I don't think I could have done it any better and coming from me this is hell of a compliment. I knew you have it in you.” Gabriel smiled at Sam, playing with the hair at Sam’s neck. “Thanks, I had to take Dean back on something he said to me on our trip to this hunt.” Sam bend his neck a bit, offering more skin and asking silent for more of Gabriel’s soft touches. “What did Dean-O do to deserve such a formidable punishment?” Sam made some incomprehensible noises before he answered. “After...after your last message...I'm...” Sam broke up and stared at his lap where Gabriel was still being comfortable and petting is neck and hair now with both hands. He couldn't see the smile on the archangels face, but he could hear it in his voice. “You mean the message you refused to answer where I asked you nicely if you would like me sucking your cock while you fuck my throat? Having me, one of the most powerful beings in all creation on its knees for you Sam Winchester? That message?” 

How could anybody ask questions like that and keep petting his hair like this? Sam coughed to delay is answer. The hands in his hair never lost their softness or their rhythm and Sam knew he was stalling. Sam looked up from under his bangs. “Yes, Gabriel. That message where you asked me if I want to fuck your throat raw. I wasn't expecting something like that, not even from you and so I put my mobile away and Dean thought it would be funny to ask me if my boyfriend send me a dickpic and I lost the game. I thought he earned some kind of punishment and your brother delivered the best opportunity for that and to answer your question. Yes, I would like to do exactly that.” Sam’s face felt hot and he was sure Gabriel could feel is hard-on the way he was still sitting in his lap. Groaning Sam bend forward, arms snaking around the archangels’ middle and resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder and demanding silently more of those soft touches. Sam couldn't remember the last time somebody had touched him like that. It was a wonderful bliss to lose himself in the touch from someone else. “Touch starved.” Sam heard Gabriel talking but the meaning of the words couldn't pass the fog on his mind. His mind and body far too relaxed for talking so he made a questioning noise. “Touch starved, Sam. That's what you are and that's the reason that feels so good.” Sam made a humming noise in the back of his throat and leaned his back against the door. Baring his throat to Gabriel. Something dark churned in Gabriel at Sam’s display of submission. Before he could act on this churning Gabriel buried his face at Sam’s throat, inhaling deeply. To him Sam smelled like books, leather and something Gabriel couldn't name. It reminded him of the wild forests of Loki’s realm. Forest and water with a sweet taste to it. He wanted roll himself in this scent until it was everything he could smell and every other being or entity knew who he belongs to. 

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered against warm skin. Slender fingers still buried in the hunters long silky hair. A rumbling noise was the only response Gabriel got. “Sam.” Voices louder, hands tugging on the hunters’ hair. “Answer me Sam.” Gasping at the sudden tug on his hair he met eyes of gold. “Yes Gabriel.” Voice relaxed and dreamy, small smile on his face that looked so unbelievable young in this moment. “You like that, don't you? Me touching your skin like this, touching your hair. All soft and careful and just for you, only for you.” Gabriel used a mere sliver of his true voice while whispering soft words at Sam. “Yes, Gabriel. I like what you are doing to me.” Face still dreamy, body pliable under Gabriel. Sam was Gabriel’s to pet, to touch and it made the archangel shudder to is very grace. “Do you want more Sam? There is so much more I can give to you, show you.” Even Gabriel wasn't sure what he was speaking off exactly but he had to offer them. His grace was demanding it from him. Angelic hands still in his hair Sam slumped info the body on top of him. Face pressed to the soft skin of Gabriel’s throat, breathing deep. Returning the scenting Gabriel did earlier. “Please Gabriel...more...” The archangel didn't understand why Sam had turned from belly shaking laughter into this touch demanding, begging, being. He would send a few words of gratitude to his father after he had taken care of his hunter. 

“You will get more touch Sam, I promise, but let’s get on the bed for that. Okay?” The moment Gabriel started to get up the hands around his middle turned from warm and caressing into steel cords. Face still hidden against the archangels’ throat Sam mumbled a silent “Don't go” and pressed Gabriel into his broad chest. Had Gabriel been human he would have probably brushed ribs from the hard grip Sam had on him. Making soothing noises Gabriel let one of his hands wander from hair to the broad plain of Sam’s back and let it glide up and down in slow movements. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you Sam and you alone. Not gonna leave you. I want you on your bed, stretched out where you are comfortable. I will touch you everywhere again and again, slowly, with my hands. I will map out your body and memorize everything of you using my hands, my tongue. You will writhe in pleasure, you will be beyond anything and then I will take you oh so slowly. I will take my time Sam and bring you again and again to the edge just to pull you back and start anew and by sunrise there won't be piece of you I haven't touched.” Sam said nothing, but in the way is breathing became fast Gabriel knew how much Sam desired what he had heard. Strong arms release Gabriel from his prison of muscles and in a move Gabriel didn't predict Sam got up with Gabriel still plastered over his chest. Out of instinct Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist where he could feel the hunters’ erection poking at him. “Nice trick Sam, but to make this work you need to put me down.” Smiling Sam release Gabriel until he could stand again on his own feed. Holding Sam’s gaze Gabriel started to undress his hunter. The jacket was easily removed and discarded. Gabriel took his time with the plaid shirt as he opened button after button. Sam was watching him, the color in his eyes was consumed by the black of his expanding pupils. Shirt finally open Gabriel used the opportunity to roam is hands over Sam’s still t-shirt covered chest, shoulders, arms, until the shirt dropped to the floor. About to tug the shirt free from Sam’s jeans the hunter stopped Gabriel in his task with a careful touch on his wrists. Looking puzzled Gabriel waited for a reaction. Should Sam asked him to stop...”Kiss me, please.” The request made in such a soft voice that Gabriel had trouble to compare it with the being who had taken him with a force that a human being would have left with bruises. Sam could simply take a kiss from him in their current position, had done so in the past, but he asked. “Of cause Sam, anything for you...” Gabriel had to rise himself a bit up to kiss Sam probably. The kiss was warm and sweet and slow and everything their past kisses were not. Sam molded himself against the archangel and made no attempts to take control or to fight back. His body relaxed, he allowed Gabriel to hold him but his soul… 

The hunters soul wrapped itself around Gabriel’s grace, the soft touches felt like kitten licks on his skin. The soul twisted itself around the grace like a cat around its owners’ legs, demanding attention, offering itself to the archangel in a way he had never witnessed in his eons of existence. The last time another being had touched his grace was long before Gabriel left his home and the archangel wanted to loose himself in the feeling of having his grace touched again. Groaning Gabriel broke the kiss to free Sam of his t-shirt. Turning he made Sam sit on the bed while he opened the jeans and pulled it down long legs. Gabriel cheated with the sturdy boots and snapped them off to get the jeans and underwear finally off as well. Kneeling between Sam’s legs the hunters’ arousal was obvious but Gabriel paid no attention to it as he kissed Sam again. These slow and soft kisses were addictive even for an archangel. Somehow they ended up the bed with Sam stark naked under a still clothed Gabriel. An... appealing sight Gabriel did not save in the cave angel part of his brain for later use. 

Gabriel enjoyed the light stubble on Sam’s jaw and throat while nibbling his way downwards. Hands splayed on the hunters’ chest Sam made sounds that shouldn't be allowed to do. Breathless gasps and mewling in pleasure was he writhing under the archangel who had barely started. The moment Gabriel licked Sam’s collarbone he felt the hunter tug at the hem of his shirt. “Off with your clothes Gabriel, please...I...I want to feel you.” Voice breathless and eyes wide open Gabriel couldn't deny the simple wish. With a snap Gabriel lost his jacket, shirts and boots, his dark jeans remained. Large warm hands wandered over jeans clad legs on their search for skin to skin contact. Sam whimpered because his access to the archangel was still blocked and his soul touched Gabriel’s grace hesitatingly, not understanding why it was denied the craved touch. “Not yet Sam. Don't worry, you will have all of me but first let me take care of you.” Gabriel mouth kisses along Sam’s kind and the moment he started to suck on darkened nipples the hunter keened, back bowing off the bed and hands were holding on to the smaller frame on top of him. Releasing the pebbled nub from his warm mouth Gabriel sat back, enjoying Sam’s big hands on his skin. Feather light touches ghosting over his arms, his chest, his belly. Gabriel hadn't felt that worshiped since the time of the Vikings and these wild people had offered their sacrifices to Loki and not Gabriel. 

Feathers...an idea formed in Gabriel’s mind but he had to take precautions before he could act on his idea.   
“Sam, look at me.” Dreamy eyes snapped up at once. “Do you trust me Sam?” Holding the normally sharp gaze of Sam Winchester Gabriel waited for an answer. “Of cause Gabriel.” Again a puzzled look in hazel eyes. “Not good enough your answer Sam. I want you to tell me that you trust me, completely, but only and only if it's the truth.” The hunter in Sam rose to the forefront at the possibility of a threat. “Why?” A head tilt that reminded Gabriel of his younger brother. “I want to give something to you but I don't want to hurt you. Because of that I want to tie your hands to the bed and blindfold you.” The relaxed and pliant body under him became the hunter again. Muscles flexing in preparation of fight or flight, tensing up. “Why do you want to do that?” Eyes that were soft only moments ago became as tense as his body. Gabriel was impressed with this sudden change from pliant and pleasured to hard and tense, from human to predator in a heartbeat, but what Gabriel had to offer would reverse them again very fast. “I want to touch you with my feathers, my wings, but they are not made to be looked at by a human mind and I don't know if you touching them would hurt you. So I want to tie you to the bed and blindfold you to protect you from harm.”   
Everything in Sam stopped. His instincts came to a sudden stop after demanding from him to be wary of the being on top of him. But this...offering took him off guard. This divine being wanted to touch him, the boy the demon blood, with his wings. Why? Why would an archangel offer something like to him when even the lesser angels could barely tolerate his presence and would never think of touching him?  
Gabriel couldn't read Sam’s face. There were no emotions visible and it made him nervous. “You don't have to agree Sam. I can understand that you won't trust me with not being human and...” Gabriel was babbling and he knew it. His grace was pushing against his vessel, demanding the return of the soul writhing beneath it, rolling and nipping at it. “Do it,” Sam interrupted Gabriel’s babbling and smiled at him. “I trust you with my live Gabriel and I trust you to stop and release me from the ties if I tell you to do so.” Gabriel swallowed audible while his grace bathed in the declaration of trust. He conjured three pieces of blood red velvet rope. Gabriel took hold of Sam’s right hand that was resting on his hip. Slowly Gabriel let the soft material glide from shoulder to wrist and back, peppering the warm skin with kisses and kitten licks. He found a small spot on Sam’s wrist that made the hunter moan and so Gabriel repeated his action of working the spot carefully with his teeth without leaving a mark. Carefully Gabriel wrapped the velvet rope around Sam’s wrist and tied his arm to the bedpost. He did the same with the other arm. 

Hovering over Sam’s chest the archangel stared down in trusting eyes, the last piece of velvet in his hands. “During the last time you told me you know if I am Loki or Gabriel by my eyes.” Not a question, Sam nodded anyway. “Since you can't to this while being blindfold you have to trust me that I am still Gabriel and not Loki. Should you ever feel unsure of anything and want me to stop you call me Loki, nothing else, and I will stop immediately. Got it?” “You're giving me your own name as a save word?” An amused smile from his hunter that made the archangel laugh. “If you want to call it that, yes. You use my name as a save word if you have to and I want you to do it if you feel like you need it. No thinking about it, no hesitation. I need to trust you to do it.” Stern words, no room for the playfulness from moments ago. “I will Gabriel, I promise with a cross over my heart but that's quite difficult since I'm tied up.” “Don't forget the blindfolded Sam.” A cheeky grin was the last thing Sam saw before Gabriel blindfolded him for real. 

Now being blind and tied up the hunter in Sam rose up with all his might. Being tied up meant on a normal day Sam was in trouble and the bad guys had him. Not this time, Sam was save and not in danger. It was Gabriel he could feel kneeling over his chest, not a monster that wanted to eat his guts. “Sam, your heart is racing. Do you want me to untie you?” Wetting his lips Sam denied with a shake of his head. “Just talk to me, keep touching me...Gabriel.” A soft kiss was pressed to Sam’s chest, fingers dancing over his arms. “Do you have any idea how you look right now Sam? All stretched out, body and cock hard for me, guessing what I'm going to do next with you. Maybe I should take a picture of you. What do you think Sam?” Breathing deep and controlled Sam shook his head. “No picture please, not now at least.” Humming low as a response Gabriel traced every line, every scar and visible muscle with his fingertips and licked over one nipple before sucking it into his mouth. A breathy moan escaped Sam but Gabriel knew that he wasn't using nearly enough pressure for Sam’s liking. But tonight was not about hard and fast pleasure. While working on Sam’s nipple one hand rubbed small circles on the sensitive skin of the hunters’ inner thigh and ignored his blatant arousal. “So soft...” Gabriel whispered and released the worked up nipple and went lower. Dipping is tongue into Sam’s bellybutton. “Hard muscle all over you and then you are still so soft elsewhere. Like the skin on your thigh, all soft and warm, begging to be marked. Would you like that Sam? My mark on your thigh or you hip? Only you would know it is there and when your hunt is done and your standing under the shower and see my mark...would you think of me Sam? The way I sucked and licked and bit your skin to leaved it red?” Words spoken into warm skin. Gabriel watched Sam’s face and the way his muscles flexed, chest heaving with fast short breaths. “Answer me Sam. Do you want my mark just for you to see?” Both hands caressing the visible hipbones, waiting for a response. “Yes, yes Gabriel. Please mark me up, please...” Gabriel closed his eyes...he already had the hunter begging and he had barely started. Without hesitation Gabriel latched his lips on the hunters’ skin and sucked hard, nipping with sharp teeth until blood started to pool under the skin, Gabriel’s mark was dark against warm skin. Staring at the mark he left Gabriel couldn't control the growl that emanated from his chest. “Gabriel!” His hunters voice felt like a slap in his face. Groaning Gabriel rested his head under Sam’s jaw, feeling like he was hiding. He fucked it up, he couldn't control himself, couldn't be just Gabriel anymore. “Gabriel, everything is fine.” Soothing words, a nudge at his hair. “Everything is fine; you didn't do anything wrong. If you had, I wouldn't have called you Gabriel.” No room to disagree. “And you promised me something...Gabriel. You promised me your wings if I remember correctly.” A smile in his voice, Sam didn't expected the harsh kiss and the tongue invading his mouth but before he was able to cope the sensation vanished as fast as it was there. 

Taking a deep breath Gabriel snapped his jeans away and brought his wings into the same plane of existence as his vessel, as his lover. Three pairs of golden wings appeared, too big to be completely stretched out. Their color ranged from white gold to nearly amber and everything between. It was impossible to say where one color ended and the next began. The change fluent like water. Gabriel wished he could show them to Sam but he still wasn't sure if his wings wouldn't hurt the hunter. 

Wings curved inwards Gabriel let his very first primary feather hover over Sam’s chest, his other four wings held loose against his back. Gabriel didn't know what to expect because he never touched a human being with his feathers, but the sudden surge that raced through archangel and hunter was not something he expected. The moment the tip of his feather touched warm skin a surge made of heat, want, burning pleasure went through them like thunder. The groan that emanated from both of them was a living thing that made Gabriel unfurl his wings and Sam’s back bow off the bed, arms flexing and pulling on his restraints, the wood of the bed frame cracked loudly. Their combined reaction on another plane was as crashing as their physical reaction. Sam’s soul crashed into Gabriel’s grace with the force of a battering ram. The soul tossed and turned around in the archangels’ grace like a cat in the sun and it felt so much like an offering that Gabriel had to pull back his grace and pagan magic. Both of his entities wanted to take everything this powerful blazing soul was offering and was asking for nothing in return but the moment he pulled back the hunters soul buried itself even deeper in his grace, clinging to him and Gabriel surrendered. Simply and matter of fact, Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, surrendered to a soul so blazing and demanding and real in its need to be close to him.   
While his grace drowned in Sam’s soul Gabriel placed his right wing under the hunters bowed back, kissed him oh so slowly and used his own body to press Sam into his own wing. It was too much and not enough and Gabriel had to stop and breath for a moment. He felt overwhelmed with pleasure and the way Sam moved against his chest and wing. His other wings flapped and shuddered with need to unfold to their greatest size and it was difficult to contain them, so Gabriel didn't. His wings crashed into the walls without breaking them swallowed Sam’s moan with a deep kiss.   
Gabriel released Sam’s mouth and nipped at his throat while flexing his wing under his hunter. Sam almost howled in pleasure and pulled on his restraints. Gabriel followed the movement of strong muscle corded arms, the headboard gave another load crack. "Gabriel please...I...I can't…" Words full of desperation, unable to tell what he needs and Gabriel saw tears wetting the blindfold. “It's okay Sam, I know. I can release you from my wing if you want.” Words spoken in a low rumble. He would free Sam from his wings if that's what he wants because Gabriel can relate. It was so much to take...the feeling of Sam’s soul, still rolling around in his grace like a damn cat in heat, and his heavy body on his wing. “No!” An instant answer, a soul clamping down on his grace and Sam pushed himself off his wing by using only the strength of his muscles. “Don't stop, don't take it away...just...I need you to...” Everything else Sam wanted to say died the moment Gabriel kissed him again. It was a slow kiss, burning, deep and so different from the kisses they shared that it made Sam’s body and soul still and surrender. Sam opened his body and soul, ready to give everything the archangel asks for. He felt a warm hand between his legs and spread his legs a bit more for Gabriel. They never broke their kiss while Gabriel worked him open, just as careful and slow as their kiss was. Sam couldn't fight the whine escaping from his throat the moment Gabriel entered him. There was no pain, no discomfort, just the feeling of being one with the archangel. Never in his life felt Sam so complete, so whole…it wasn't any different for Gabriel. To him their bodies were one as were his grace and Sam’s soul. 

This time it wasn't a chase to climax, a fight for dominance. Gabriel’s thrusts were slow and deep, no hard edges and so very different then their last times. Sam felt warm, safe, worshiped...and the moment his orgasm washed through Sam couldn’t tell who made the howling sound, himself or Gabriel but it was fitting. The pleasure deep and drowning, racing through every fiber of his being and then nothing but white static and a feeling of warmth, a feeling of home and the smell of honey. 

Sam surrendered to it, felt Gabriel collapse on top of him and then…nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks, for this time. I was told there is plot in my smut...and yeah there is really a plot in my smut...i was shocked...well, if you want to read something special in the next part write me a pm or leave a comment with your wish. 
> 
> silva


End file.
